


A lesson of pride

by xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: First Kiss, Implied Peachshipping, M/M, Prideshipping, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx/pseuds/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx
Summary: KaibaCorp organized a Christmas party, and Yami prepared himself to exceed the expectations of the party.-





	A lesson of pride

**Author's Note:**

> For the Monday prompt: Dance 
> 
> The dance is not... exactly the plot, but it has to do with it.  
> It has dance, so this is dance.
> 
> Hope you like it!

A lot of people was in the spacious living room, on a beautiful night with bright stars that could be seen from an elegant balcony, a party was held. Made days before Christmas.

The guests were prestigious, rich people, friends of these people and of more people who were known to be here because of their power. The party, of course,was sponsored by the Kaiba Corporation, there could be powerful people at the meeting, but no one would be more powerful than Seto Kaiba, here, on this busy night.

Sophisticated drinks, elegant clothing, polished floors and music pleasing to the ears. Everything was perfect in a place for prestigious guests, only a few people felt were left over; that didn't fit directly into this kind of meeting.

These were: Yuugi and his gang. They had been invited by a sudden fit of kindness on Seto Kaiba's part, not to mention that he received the killer gaze of his little brother and the invasion in his ears with his sharp whims. Plus, Yami would participate as well.

Speaking of which, Yami bothered too much to attend such a party, dedicating to a lot of things that surpassed his knowledge. He prepared enough to position himself perfectly tonight.

His friends wondered his reason. Yami had asked Anzu to give him cooking lessons, then asked Yuugi to teach him how to put on a tie, constantly borrowing Jounouchi's bike and money from Honda's pocket. Vaguely, the boys deduced the reasons for any of these events with Yami's appearance in an elegant suit and the presence of a delicious dessert that would now be served at this party.

Why did Yami work so hard?

"Hey, Yami, nobody seems to touch your chocolate cake. Shouldn't we take it home? It's such a waste." Jounouchi asked him low, ignoring the intense growls of his stomach.

"These people keep dessert for later, Jounouchi-kun. You have to be patient." Yami replied with a smile on his face. The blonde looked at him with some doubt, as his friend was very determined that these rich guys devoured their work based on sweat and tears.

Especially the tears.

Yuugi and his friends were away from the crowd, having a great view of the room and everything happening around. Although they were not yet with Seto Kaiba.

"How rude of Kaiba to invite us and not appear all night. Why would he do that?" Honda said roughly.

"It was all thanks to Mokuba-kun, in fact, although we didn't really want to participate." Yuugi replied with a silly smile, scratching his cheek shyly.

"Don't speak for others." Honda turn his gaze at Yami, who had his arms folded, being very determined and perhaps proud of something.

Yami had shown a clear dedication to his presence tonight, which could be considered important to him. His friends just attended for him, but if it wasn't for him, they would have stayed in their warm houses, drinking tea with a piece of that tempting chocolate cake.

"You owe me one, Yami. I dressed in a suit for you."

Yami nodded slightly to the blonde's comment, ignoring the complaints of his friends.

The pharaoh was here for a reason and just one.

"Excuse me, Yuugi Mutou?"

Yami felt that they were specifically addressing _him_ , looked up at that voice, and noticed in front of him a young girl, with her short black hair, unable to hide her reddish cheeks because of her shame. He was addressing Yami, but referred to him as Yuugi. Will she be a fan?

"It's the first time I've seen you in person, and I thought, if you could give me the honor of dancing with you."

The girl pointed her eyes at any corner of the room, so as not to find the duelist's crimson eyes. She stuttered, lowering his voice, and trying to find some determination.

She was definitely a Yuugi fan.

Since Yami got his own body, they always confused him with Yuugi, the fans looked at him more than to Yuugi himself; perhaps because his cold gaze was the most recognizable thing besides his exotic hair.

"Hey, I am…" Yuugi was about to correct the girl, but he felt a strong tug on his arm, coming from the incredible strength of Anzu, who with both hands pressed his forearm, giving him a deep frown and flame-throwing eyes. Yuugi looked at her in fear, he had never seen Anzu this way.

"Let him dance. " Anzu said clenching his teeth. Yuugi swallowed and nodded nervously.

Yami witnessed this scene, so he felt he had to agree to dance with the _lady_. After all, he had practiced enough for this.

He had to do it good.

Yami took the young woman's hand, who blushed more than before, and took her to the center of the room where other couples danced.

They started to spin slowly, the girl seemed to know how to dance, but she was so nervous that sometimes she made some mistakes, yet Yami did his best to guide her. It was ironic, who knew how old this girl had knowledge of this dance and Yami had learned it just a few weeks ago.

He handled perfectly despite that. It's like he had known for a long time.

It was just remembering his teacher's whisper in his ear, the lesson he had given him each day, the times he stumbled upon him, and the small duelist's noisy complaints as he failed miserably.

For all that patience of the student and the teacher, Yami was now here, dancing with a pretty girl.

He smiled at her elegantly when the girl apologised nervously. Sometimes he even dared to caress her hand slightly, even though this created more nerves for the girl.

Yami was trying to understand women, but he just couldn't.

Suddenly,he felt some pressure on his shoulder. Yami turned to see who was dareing to change shifts with him, and nearly fell to the ground when he saw the blue-eyed CEO.

"Kaiba...", he mumbled, slowly releasing the girl. Yami was so lost in his cold-looking rival.

Those eyes looked much better now. Why? For a simple and handsome reason. Kaiba had thrown his bangs back, fully exposing his forehead, allowing the audience to appreciate the perfect line of his eyebrows. Not to mention the white suit he was wearing with a black buttoned shirt. A perfect combination of colors, for an imperfect man.

Yes, Yami wasn't going to say Kaiba was perfect, and yet that imperfection, he accepted it completely. Because that's how he liked his rival.

Taking his interests aside, his thoughts were interrupted when the brunette bent down to his ear to whisper.

"You dance horrible. I think you need two more lessons." Yami felt goosebumps, he didn't know if it was because of how it felt his warm breathing in his ear, or what his words meant to him.

For a few seconds, he thought Kaiba would dance with the girl. However, when he wanted to look at her again, the pretty young lady had disappeared. Maybe scared by the presence of Seto Kaiba.

It didn't matter anymore.

Kaiba took Yami's hand, and at that very moment, the boy could understand the young lady who blushed for everything. His hands were sweating and ... Trembling. Why did he have to look so ridiculous when he struggled to keep his posture?

"Kaiba, will you dance with me in front of all these people?" Yami tried to hide his shame, letting out that question.

Kaiba smirked. "I didn't said I'd dance with you, I'd teach you to stop making a fool of yourself." Yami only frowned, without really understanding his rival's intentions.

Yami wasn't going to argue with him. He always liked to dance with Kaiba, even if they were just classes.

That's right, in addition to disturbing his friends by asking them stuff, he also bothered Kaiba, going to his mansion every weekend so he will teach him how to dance, though, one day the brunette told him to come to his office on weekdays. Yami didn't complain, he accepted without saying more.

And here we were. Kaiba was still complaining about the steps he took when dancing. It was strange, he thought he was doing everything right, he remembered every word the blue-eyed had given him. Anyway, if there was anything else to learn, he would allow his rival to teach him.

The duelist relaxed his body, letting himself be carried away by the steps of the brunette, enjoying the feeling of his fingers intertwining. There was something different from all the lessons Kaiba had given him, this time the blues were staring at the crimsons. Yami felt intoxicated, getting lost in his bright eyes, it's as if no one was around him, no one but his rival. What kind of wonderful feeling was this?

"I see you spent on a perfume, too." Kaiba broke the silence that Yami was enjoying so much.

"I couldn't get anything better. " Yami said, looking away. He was already taking too much money from Honda.

"It smells good on you. But, remind me to give you a much better one for Christmas."

Yami didn't predicted that comment. But, still, he chuckled.

"Do you feel guilty for firing me, Kaiba?"

His eyes were now throwing defiant flames.

"Aren't you the one who's desperate to get the job back? Since you're trying so hard to look good in front of everyone." Kaiba felt victorious in receiving just the silence of his rival, until he heard him murmur:

"Sometimes I think you don't know me so well."

His look darkened. Kaiba was about to answer, however, he was left with his mouth open when he suddenly found himself facing an adorable smile on Yami's.

A smile that looked like an angel's.

"Do you want to try my cake?" Yami said with a soft and kind voice. Kaiba didn't know whether to get carried away by the feeling of warmth that he caused to his heart, or by the suspicion it gave him that unusual smile.

He may be taking both options.

Anyway, he concentrated on his rival's question and nodded, no longer 'teaching him to dance' to be directed by the little one to the big table with food.

The cake had not been touched by anyone. Kaiba couldn't believe the first time he saw that dessert that Yami had prepared it. It was just...

Strange. Very strange.

Yami was the first to take the knife to cut a portion, the smile on his face still did not fade, but Kaiba decided to ignore this. After all, Yami was trying to stand still after the humiliation he received in his office having been fired by him.

Kaiba wasn't going to deny that Yami was right, he felt guilty days after he fired him. Yami worked too well as his secretary, until he got to enjoy his presence in the office. That was the reason he decided to get him out of his life.

He didn't want to have him around and create misunderstandings with his feelings. Still, with his absence or not, those emotions were still there. In fact, Yami was too needed when he went to work, there was no secretary like him.

But he had to be fired.

That's what he thought, until the Yami came back, insisting on receiving dance lessons, in case of 'emergencies' at this Christmas party. Kaiba was starting to see him every Saturday and Sunday, and he, like a fool, then asked him to come on weekdays. He didn't know exactly what stung him to take the opportunity to force him to come to his office again for something so irrelevant. He just wanted him to come everyday.

Kaiba wanted Yami with him every day of his life.

"Kaiba..."

The voice of the aforementioned interrupted his thoughts, the blue-eyed CEO noticed the little one with his eyes fixed to the portion of cake that was about to be cut. "Since you gave me dance lessons, it's my turn to teach you a lesson." Yami looked up, smirking. "A lesson of pride."

Kaiba frowned, crossing his arms showing disbelief.

"Pride?"

"That's right, I'll teach you never to make fun of me again."

Saying this, Kaiba had not realized that Yami had finished cutting the cake. The strange thing is, something came out of it, it wasn't any kind of stuffing. Or at least not the one expected in a common cake.

Something was moving.

"A cockroach!"

The exaggerated cry of a woman near them startled the brunette, while Yami was leaving the knife on the table, still with that prideful smirk. Kaiba fixed his eyes to the cake, and, the woman was right, except for one thing…

It wasn't just a cockroach, it was a lot of cockroaches.

Yami wasn't trying to look good, his plan was to ruin the Christmas party Kaiba had sponsored. He intended to give back the humiliation.

"Damn you... "

"Rats! "

A group of people shouted in exaggerated despair at the appearance of this plague running throughout the room.

Yami watched the scene with enjoyment, watching everyonedespair because of a bit of dirt. The rats were healthy and domesticated, there was nothing to be afraid of. But, these people before the first appearance, they were already frightened as if they were being chased by a ghost.

And who knows, Yami could be considered one.

"My job here is done, Kaiba. Thanks for the dance lessons."

Yami gave his rival's chin a few claps.

Kaiba was still swallowing all his rage.

He didn't mind that he infested the building, or frightened his guests, but he was laughing in his face. That was…

Who was he going to lie to? He deserved it, now they were even.

Thinking about this, Kaiba smirked.

~●~

Yami left the building with his friends, the cold wind hit his cheeks. He knew his friends wouldn't regret coming after the show he just gave them.

Yami had also felt satisfied, his pride at least, but…

Not his heart.

"Yami! "

A deep voice took him out of his thoughts, he stopped in his tracks, standing in the cold corner, with his friends much further ahead of him, they also turned to look at Seto Kaiba, panting for running, probably.

Yami returned to his friends, without moving from his place.

"Guys, don't wait for me, I will be okay."

They nodded and kept walking, without feeling very sure of leaving him alone with Kaiba.

Yami turned his eyes to Kaiba's.

"Did you like my present?" He broke the ice with his sarcasm.

"Even the rats didn't want your cake, I think you wasted your time."

"I don't think so." Yami smirked. "Listen, if you want to give me back this humiliation, you have to know you won't make it. You will not be able to leave me with my mouth open, you can't laugh at me anymore, nothing…"

His words were stopped by a greater force that made him unable to control himself.

It felt so warm, yet fresh. His tongue was busy by a sweeter one, and his body was being embraced by an overly comfortable and warm coat. He dared to open his eyes to see what was that had silenced him.

No, he didn't just shut him up, he had had him retract all his words. Kaiba had _literally_ left him with his mouth open... to kiss him!

Kaiba was kissing him! What did this mean?!

Yami pushed him, no matter how delicious his lips were, he had to stop him. He wasn't going to make fun of his feelings too!

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Kaiba?!"

Kaiba passed his thumb down his lower lip. "What do you think I'm doing?"

Silence...

Yami couldn't understand right now what was going through Kaiba's mind, he wouldn't do such a thing without receiving any benefit. He had never thought that his rival would be in any way attracted to him, or that he would even agree to feel his breath so close.

This was so... unusual, so strange, so…

Yami could not keep thinking, as he himself propelled his body to feel more, pulling the shirt of the tallest, crashing their faces violently to join his lips and keep sharing saliva. Yami wanted to feel comfortable again, that warmth, that burning fire that exploded in his chest.

But now it felt different. Kaiba wasn't moving! Would he have to do it all by himself?! Well, Yami accepted the challenge and let his own tongue to knock the doors of the brunette's lips, who had not opened his mouth,who did not allow him to meet his mouth again.

Yami already felt ridiculous because of how much he insisted. He seemed to be the only one who wanted this! His fingers tangled up in the perfectly combed hair of his blue-eyed rival, and he tried to deepen his kiss, but he didn't get the results he wanted.

With a heavy sigh and full of frustration, Yami parted, feeling his cheeks burning.

"You don't know how much I hate you... "

Yami turned his back.

A chuckle escaped Kaiba's lips, who leaned his face until their noses touched.

"You kiss horribly. "

He let those words out, causing Yami's face to burst red, humiliating him again. Before the youngest could protest, Kaiba took him from the coat and brought him back to his lips, kissing him gently; holding the boy's chin with his long, cold fingers.

Yami felt it so soft, so affectionate. That was the kiss he wanted to feel. What did he have to do to have it?

Kaiba parted seconds later, just letting go of his lips, but their faces still close.

"I should give you another lesson. I'll teach you to kiss better."

**Author's Note:**

> Someday, I will write normal stories. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
